1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a system and method of rendering three-dimensional (3D) graphics using a multi-core processor, and more particularly, to a 3D graphics rendering technology which may split a task and prevent data from being redundantly processed using a multi-core processor, and thereby may efficiently use the multi-core processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tile-based three-dimensional (3D) rendering method, a screen may be divided into a plurality of tiles, and rendering may be performed with respect to tiles, including at least a portion of a triangle, from among the plurality of tiles. In this instance, rendering with respect to a single tile may be performed using a frame memory embedded in a chip. When rendering with respect to the single tile is completed, the tile may be simultaneously transmitted to a location of a tile of an external frame buffer using a burst mode.
When a single core or the same number of cores as the number of tiles is used for rendering, an optimum result may not be obtained in terms of cost or efficiency of processing.
Accordingly, a system and method of rendering 3D graphics using a multi-core processor which may improve performance and resource utilization, and reduce costs is required.